


The cold stars of winter

by InjaMorgan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BoFA, I'm so sorry, M/M, not a happy ending sorry, sorry so sorry, the image came to my mind and wouldn't leave me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan/pseuds/InjaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the battle turns bad, the only thing that matters is being with your beloved one in your last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold stars of winter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

It was cold, so very cold. Nori dragged his feet over the frozen ground, keeping his gaze fixed downward. The snow that fell in the last hours had turned brown and black and red, and it was hard to find a way around the wounded and the dying on the battlefield. Nori himself was leaving behind a steady drip of red blood, from a gaping wound in his side and an arrow shaft still lodged in his upper arm. He was also missing his left boot, he didn't even know how he'd lost it, and the icy mud covered his sock and made his foot hurt. Maybe the skin was injured there, too, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered, nothing except finding Dwalin again.

He knew that he should go to one of the healer tents, that his wounds were probably too severe to linger on the battlefield any longer, but he'd lost sight of Dwalin during the fight, had heard only his war cries, and then nothing. Nori looked up, trying to find any sign of the big Orc that Dwalin had slain just before they'd lost each other in the jumble of battle, but everything looked the same. White patches of pristine snow, the dark heaps of dead friends and foes between. Nothing looked like before.

“Dwalin!” Nori yelled, but the deep breath hurt his ribs, and a pain shot through his side. He stopped, trying not to faint, then stumbled on. He had to find Dwalin.

Nori looked up again, seeing a shredded banner lying on the ground to his left; the emblem of the dwarves of the Iron Hills. A moment too late he realised that he should have rather watched the ground, as he stumbled over the arm of a dead Orc, and fell face first into the dirt. Groaning, he tried to stand up again, but everything hurt too much, so he just turned onto his back and stared into the sky. It was getting darker by the minute, but the sky had cleared, and there were already some stars visible.

Somebody groaned right next to Nori, and he would have ignored it, if a hand hadn't suddenly grabbed for his shoulder.

“N... No...”

There, under a dead warg, lay Dwalin, only one of his arms free, the rest of him probably crushed under the dead weight of the beast. Nori felt like laughing, but just breathing was already a difficult task.

“Found ya,” Nori panted, and his comment had the desired effect: Dwalin grinned, albeit crookedly. Nori even had some strength in him left to get a little closer to Dwalin, sliding over the cold mud and turning on his uninjured side, and wished he had the strength to lift the warg from Dwalin, get them both to safety.

A nice wish.

Nori grasped Dwalin's hand, tying their fingers together.

“I'm here,” Nori whispered. Dwalin looked at him, his eyes glazed over in pain, his mouth working like he wanted to say something, but no sound came over his lips. But they didn't need any words in this moment.

Nori smiled.

Above, the stars twinkled; the night would be clear and cold. Below, two warriors took their last breaths, but the smiles stayed on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.


End file.
